Tic tac
by mxndaddy
Summary: AkaKuro. [AU] Kuroko Tetsuya es un adolescente dispuesto a todo por su pareja, entonces, cuando éste desaparece; entra en pánico. En medio de sus penas, descubrirá documentos e investigaciones de Seijuro, contando su experiencia con el juego del reloj,. Tetsuya pensando que así podrá saber lo que realmente ocurrió con su emperador, entra en el juego. Tic tac.


Lamento los errores de tiempo pasado y presente, me dio pereza corregirlos ya que tengo que irme a otro lugar.

Espero que aun así disfruten del Oneshot.

 **Kuroko no Basket es propiedad de Fujimaki Tadatoshi.**

 **Tic tac**

Se encontraba llorando en la pequeña habitación del departamento, con comida y ropa sucia por todos lados. ¿Hace cuánto no limpiaba? Puede que semanas o meses, pero todo comenzó, cuando Akashi desapareció.

Kuroko se ahogaba con sus penas atoradas en la garganta, tosiendo y calmándose con un sorbo de agua que estaba en el vaso de repuesto.

¿Cómo todo pudo terminar así? Pues esa era la incógnita que estaba en la cabeza del peliceleste. Hace semanas Seijuro seguía con la sombra, riendo y amándole, pero de un día a otro dejó de buscarle y llamarle, de dar signos de vida en algún lado, esfumándose de la faz de la Tierra.

Y fue en un domingo normal al igual que éste.

Recordando nuevamente a su pareja las lágrimas volvieron a formarse en sus ojos, y estos sin brillo, cansados de sollozar, con un par de ojeras terribles debajo. Entonces se levantó de la cama casi arrastrándose, y tirando en su trayecto así, una pequeña caja que estaba situada en la mesita de luz. Curioso por el descubrimiento la agarró con delicadeza, medio asustado del contenido. Sin embargo, al darse cuenta que era propiedad del pelirrojo, terminó su miedo y regresó a su calmada personalidad cotidiana. Ya rendido de no tener idea de cómo abrir la cajita, vio un brillo también en la misma mesa. Se encontraba una llave dorada y pequeña. Dio una mirada a la caja y la llave, así sucesivamente, dando a reconocer su inutilidad por no haberse dado cuenta antes.

Cogió el instrumento de metal y lo introdujo en el hueco estrecho que tenía la caja.

Finalmente se abrió.

Sonriéndose a sí mismo en su mente miró como el contenido eran unas hojas. En la primera de ellas, se titulaba «Investigación».

Pasó de ellas, leyendo la primera hoja o página del documento en sí.

« _'¿Cuál es el juego del tiempo?'_

¿Quieres saber cómo perder todo rastro de realidad y destruir cada mínimo grano de tu cordura?

Sólo debes escuchar el reloj.»

Esto llamó la atención de Kuroko, frunciendo el ceño. Decidió ignorarlo sacudiendo su cabeza y volviendo a la lectura.

«Sin embargo, me doy el derecho a decir y escribir que no es tan fácil y sencillo como aparenta. Esto tampoco debe tomarse como una broma a la ligera y reírse de ella. Ya que, esta solamente es una forma más de triturar completamente tu cordura, alimentar a lo desconocido y desconectarte de la realidad hasta los confines de la tierra, en tu mismo hogar.

Pero como todo juego, se tienen que seguir varias reglas:

Primero y principal, el juego tiene que realizarse en una habitación sin ventanas ni iluminación, puede ser en cualquier ubicación de tu casa, pero que no tenga ventanas. Segundo, puede comenzarse en cualquier hora del día. No es necesario el hecho de que empiece de noche o de día, ya que el proceso durará igualmente 24 horas, sin importar el horario. Tercero, debes de cancelar cualquier cita o plan para el día de hoy, apaga todo dispositivo electrónico, (de ser necesario, el celular y teléfono también) no queremos interrupciones en medio del juego ¿verdad? Cuarto, el lugar debe estar en profunda oscuridad, sólo con una vela como iluminación. Y por último, pero no menos importante, (de hecho el de más) un reloj que marque cada segundo con el peculiar sonido de "Tic tac". Este último es un elemento muy importante.»

Pasó de página, viendo que la segunda ya era la última.

«Una vez que tengas ya todo lo pedido, lo pones en su lugar, respiras profundo y pregúntate con toda sinceridad: "¿En verdad quiero hacer esto?". Si tu respuesta es afirmativa, espero que Dios, de lo más probable o no Lucifer, sean buenos y se apiaden de ti y tu alma.

Déjame informarte respecto a esto. Una información de más profundidad.

A mediados del 1800, miembros de fescristianas, musulmanas e islámicas, utilizaban este método para "comunicarse" con su propio Dios. Esto era una opción extraña e inusual conectándose con lo sobrenatural.

Durante todo el proceso continuaban rezando, en constante oración, pero estos se detenían debido a los hechos que ocurrían luego. Muchos quedaban atrapados por la locura, otros nunca regresaban, o simplemente, terminaban suicidándose. Y finalmente, si tienes suerte, concluyes todo con una cordura sana.

Pero debido al peligro que daba, terminaron por dejarlo y no producir más cosas como esas.

¿Tienes una duda de por qué ese utiliza el reloj? Pues esta representa la vida del humano en la Tierra, lo corta que es y cómo termina sin que lo esperaras. ¿Y la vela? Significa el misterio en que la mayoría cree, la entidad de nombre Dios, que en este caso será nuestro guía y luz durante todo el camino.

Muy bien, con todo esto dado, ¿sigues deseando comenzar el juego?

Si es así, tendré que darte una última advertencia.

Las tres horas primerizas son las más leves y tranquilas, ya que mientras estés dentro de ellas, podrás elegir entre dos opciones: seguir o abandonar el juego.

Suerte.

Atte; Akashi Seijuro.»

―Akashi-kun... ―susurró conmocionado al terminar de leer. ―Si esto es verdad... ¿Tal vez...? ―de pronto su piel se hizo más pálida que antes y su boca quedó entreabierta, dando bocanadas como un pez fuera del agua.

Cerró sus ojos analizando todo, acariciándose la sien.

―Tranquilidad. ―Kuroko suspiró a lo bajo, colocando los documentos en su lugar. ―Pensar. ―dijo lo último con una mirada nostálgica, llena de dolor y franqueza.

"Quizás..." Se dijo a sí mismo en la mente.

―Quizás esto sea... el fin. ―curvó los labios. ―Y por mi estupidez.

Su indecisión su sumergió en la noche, durmiendo y descansando de su intranquilidad.

Tic tac, tic tac, tic tac...

El sonido del reloj resuena cada vez más fuerte entre sus tímpanos y le saca de quicio. Sus ojos celestes se convierten más brillosos dentro de la oscuridad, como segunda luz, acompañándole la gran vela.

Está sentado, acomodado, con un silencio absoluto.

Tal y como había dicho Akashi, las primeras tres horas fueron silenciosas y tranquilizantes para la sombra (irónico). No tenía idea de cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero el mismo calcula que pronto las tres horas acabarían.

Y así fue.

4ta: Un sonido le hizo girar el cuello a 360 grados. Pareciera que el pestillo de la puerta se cerraba sola. Decide pararse para verificar qué pasa y trata de abrir la puerta, expectante. Pero ésta no lo hace bajo ninguna circunstancia, como si alguien del otro lado ejerciera fuerza también, impidiéndole abrir, llenándole de desesperación a Tetsuya.

Luego de unos minutos se rinde y se dirige a sentarse nuevamente en el suelo.

«El cierre se trabará por sí mismo. No podrás escapar. El juego ya ha comenzado.»

5ta: Kuroko comienza a sudar profusamente.

Por alguna extraña razón, el pánico y la ansiedad también empiezan a carcomerlo. Intenta ignorarlo dando leves golpes a su pierna y al piso, pero prácticamente inútil se convierte aquello.

Desvía la mirada de un costado a otro, de derecha a izquierda, aparentando un ataque de pánico.

En algún punto de la hora, su ansiedad se intensifica y da media vuelta, viendo detrás de él, observando cada milímetro de oscuridad.

Pero cada vez que lo hace... Sólo la nada lo acompañaba.

«Comenzarás a sudar y sentir ansiedad. Verás atrás de ti, como si algo estuviera allí, más no habrá nada.»

6ta: Un ruido se hizo presente entre toda la desesperación y el silencio de Tetsuya.

Se identifican como ruidos leves, que no sabía de dónde venían. Con segundos pasados los ruidos secos y rápidos empiezan a hacerse más frecuentes.

Pero no se producían en el exterior, tampoco pareciera que era dentro de la casa.

Estos mismos golpes se inician en un tiempo de cada diez minutos.

«Ruidos y golpes secos en un intervalo de diez minutos, uno más fuerte que otro.»

7ma: A Tetsuya se le volvía tediosas las horas pasadas, pero en esta hora cambia por fin de opinión.

La séptima será la hora más agradable, pues la misma revivirá cada momento de victoria y felicidad, aquellas partes que el cerebro del peliceleste guarda con tanto cariño y amor.

En ocasiones excepcionales, como en este, tal vez y sólo tal vez... puedes ver un evento del futuro. Kuroko vio una cabellera pelirroja.

«La hora feliz de todas las demás. Será tranquilizante y estarás rebosante de felicidad, tendrás la posibilidad de otear cada hecho alegre que hayas vivido en tu vida. Además, con suerte y mucha de ella, algo del futuro verás.»

8va: La sombra despierta sin queriendo hacerlo al inicio de esta hora.

Al abrir los ojos, una sensación de comodidad le invade innegablemente, como si estara bajo el efecto de alguna droga, tal vez algo similar a la sensación de fumar marihuana.

Kuroko se calma.

Pero el verdadero sufrimiento comienza en la siguiente hora.

«Para algunos, la mejor hora que pasarán de las veinticuatro.»

9na: El sentimiento de Tetsuya se intercambia por uno de adrenalina y lleno de energía. Al parecer la "droga" que lo embarga anteriormente se canjea por otra.

Siendo más concretos, parecido a los efectos de cocaína.

Durante esta hora Kuroko debe tener suma cautela, ya que con ese estado no se sabe que puede hacer.

Muchos se han matado, pero con algo de suerte, él va a salir con heridas no tan graves.

«El efecto de la hora anterior, sin embargo, será lo contrario. Graves peligros dentro de ésta.»

10ma: Los brazos del peliceleste se encuentran llenas de heridas, con pequeños rasguños en su rostro y con las piernas que tiemblan como gelatina debido al cansancio.

Los sentimientos enérgicos se mitigaron y vuelve en sí.

Pero, cuando finalmente piensa que tiene un descanso, comienzan a escucharse gritos detrás de la puerta. Kuroko se sobresalta en su lugar y abre mínimamente sus ojos por la sorpresa.

En un lapso de seis minutos, los gritos volvían, variando. Algunas veces una niña, otra un adulto, mujer, anciano...

«Con suerte llegarás a esta hora con varias heridas, y enseguida, exclamaciones se percibirán a través de la puerta. Los gritos variarán cada seis minutos y la hora pasará como una eternidad.»

11va: ¿Luz? Ya no hay más.

La sombra queda congelado al ver que la luz de la vela se apaga y lo deja en completa oscuridad. Pero en vez de asustarse, se tranquiliza.

Durante toda la hora pasa en meditación, mientras piensa que ha sido una mala de decisión la que tomó, sin embargo, no se arrepiente.

«Una hora de calma para dar lugar a pensamientos.»

12va: De alguna curiosa forma la vela vuelve a encenderse.

Kuroko le resta importancia y sigue ensimismado, tratando de prepararse para todo lo que ocurriera en la siguiente hora, o la siguiente.

«La iluminación regresará, pero mejor preparate mentalmente, para la hora decimotercera.»

13va: Tetsuya cae en un sueño profundo al igual que la séptima hora, pero él no esperaba que sea así. Lo contrario.

Esta fantasía repasa todos sus momentos dolorosos y tristes, de frustración y sufrimiento.

Se revuelve entre el piso todavía dormido, queriendo que la pesadilla se acabe. Incluso ve, como va a morir.

«No esperes nada agradable...»

14va: Otra hora de silencio.

Es tranquilo, sin chillidos ni golpes molestos, no más, toda la paz se interrumpe por los sollozos de Kuroko.

Sin importar lo fuerte que sea alguien, aquella hora anterior los destroza, sin duda alguna.

«Del más débil al fuerte, llorarán. Querrán que todo sea una pesadilla y volver al mundo real.»

15: Aquí es donde las cosas se ponen raras según Tetsuya.

Él comienza a hablar con alguien que no es visible, pero sabe que está allí. Tampoco la otra 'cosa' que no tiene un nombre en específico se lo aclara. Pero puede reconocer algo.

Ese ente, llámale como desees, recibe el nombre de tu propio 'ángel guardián' o protector. Este mismo le dice a Kuroko que puede preguntarle lo que quiera, tanto eventos pasados que no entendió, algo del futuro o una muerte de alguien querido.

El peliceleste se sorprende.

―¿Y Akashi... kun? ―pregunta casi imperceptible.

―No hay duda alguna ―escucha atento la grave pero dulce voz― él sigue, él te guiará. Él te acompañará.

Aquello último congela el cuerpo del ex-jugador de Seirin.

Quiere decir algo, pero el 'ángel' se despide dándole una caricia leve en la cabeza.

«El "ángel" aparecerá para resolver tus dudas, al igual que desaparece al terminar de la hora.»

16: Nuevamente Tetsuya se sorprende, esta vez, al escuchar la voz de sus padres sin forma física.

Ellos estaban de viaje... estaban. Eso piensa el joven.

Ambos seres queridos le sonríen y comienzan a preguntarle desde las cosas más incómodas y felices hasta sus sufrimientos y dolores. Al adolescente esto le incómoda y se niega a contestar, más estos le presionan.

Hacen que el peliceleste se enfade un poco, pero el mismo no lo muestra.

Ellos se van al igual que el ángel.

«Hablarás con tus padres, pero ambos no tendrán un cuerpo.»

17: Él se queda sin habla.

Akashi está delante de sus ojos como si nada, como si nunca hubiera desaparecido de sus ojos. Le sonríe cálidamente, pero no es el mismo de antes.

Tetsuya se da cuenta que es una ilusión y lo mira en parte decepcionado. La pupila se le oscurece un poco más y forma una línea recta en los labios.

―Tetsuya.

Cuando sale esas palabras de la boca del otro, el nombrado lo observa minuciosamente.

Este Seijuro fue idéntico a sus progenitores. No busca una charla amigable, más bien, comienza a atormentarle.

La hora termina y con ello Akashi se va.

«Conversarás con el hombre más importante en tu vida.»

18: Al igual que la hora anterior, aparece una persona. Pero esta es Momoi.

Era semejante a ella.

«Al igual que el tiempo pasado, hablarás con, en esta ocasión, la mujer más importante en tu vida.»

19: Kuroko se congela.

Una persona igual, _exactamente_ igual a él se encuentra frente a sus ojos. La única diferencia era su altura un poco más alta y el cabello mínimamente más largo.

Para Tetsuya, la peor conversación que ha tenido hasta ahora; es ésta misma. Empieza a decirle cosas que quiere y no desea saber de su futuro, también pregunta cosas que puede responder y otras que no. Pasado algunos minutos, el Kuroko adolescente le grita a su yo del futuro, ya harto.

Raro, pero verdad.

Kuroko Tetsuya está gritándose a sí mismo.

La auto compasión le invade y siente unos deseos de matarse.

«Conversarás con alguien impredecible… tú mismo, pero del futuro.»

20: Después de esto, Tetsuya busca cualquier forma de hacerse daño.

Un nudo en su garganta se encuentra presente y el ardor y picazón en sus ojos se le hace insoportable.

Trata de quitarse aquel sufrimiento mientras se golpea o corta. Una suerte no haber encontrado algo fatal para matarlo allí mismo.

Pero en ese instante, se arrepiente de no tenerlo.

«Querrás quitarte la vida.»

21: Milagrosamente Kuroko sobrevive en la hora anterior (por algo está en la Generación Milagrosa, ¿no? _Mal chiste_ ) con el corazón en la boca. Aún no alcanza a creer cómo pudo pensar en quitarse la vida.

Entonces, entre todos sus lamentos, una música orquestal de procedencia al parecer, de un coro que canta Canticos Gregorianos, comienza a sonarse. Similar a la de una iglesia.

Por una extraña razón que no se sabe, al oír esta maravillosa melodía, las heridas del peliceleste se sanan. Ya no siente más dolor ni penas. Solamente está ahí, disfrutando lo que sus oídos perciben.

22da: La polifonía armoniosa se detiene.

Otra hora silenciosa se suma a la lista, pero por la ocasión que conlleva, sólo se pone a pensar. Sin interrupciones ni nada de por medio.

Kuroko nota que la luz de la vela cambia constantemente de color. Entre ellas, un celeste brillante.

Esto le calma, como un placer que nunca antes ha sentido.

23ra: Tetsuya no tiene idea de qué pasa, pero él canta una canción similar a la melodía anterior, solamente que no reconoce lo que canta.

Su voz, lo único que escucha es su voz dejándose llevar.

24: Por fin ha llegado al último. La última hora, la más interesante hasta, según decía una parte del documento de Akashi.

Aquellos dicen que puede ser Dios con quien habla, pero ahí queda todo.

Una fuerza inexplicable le hace pegarse contra el piso con la cabeza gacha, y algo lo que sea que es, comienza a preguntarle cada diez minutos. Detalles para nada personales, pero si extraños.

"¿Eres feliz?", "¿quieres cambiar?" o "¿hay algo mal?"

Él responde. De hecho, tiene un sentimiento de querer hacerlo. El ser interrogante aparenta ser un hombre, pero a la misma vez un animal. Parecido al rugido de un león. A Kuroko su voz se le hace aterradora, pero amable y calmada.

Esta hora termina, y puede finalmente levantarse.

Oye el sonido de la puerta destrabarse y se sorprende. Muy rápido, se larga a correr hacia la puerta y sale a la parte exterior de esa habitación del hogar.

Fuera de ella, había un pelirrojo esperándole con una gran sonrisa acompañando así, sus brazos extendidos, dejándole un hueco para que se una y así fundirse ambos en un abrazo.

―Buenos días, Tetsuya. ―dice este, recibiéndole con las manos abiertas. Le da un beso casto en los labios a Kuroko y profesa su amor.

El peliceleste lo corresponde con las lágrimas en los ojos, soltando un suspiro liberando el dolor y musitando muy suavemente una oración.

 _―Te extrañé._


End file.
